Sleep Walking
by Ririppu
Summary: Aku bingung membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan. Apalagi jika mimpi itu memberi sebuah bukti yang sangat tidak mungkin, tapi benar-benar ada. New story, mind to RnR? Hinata x ******


**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

Karakter yang berada dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dalam manga Naruto. Ide cerita murni dari saya. Apabila ada kesamaan ide, itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan.

Rating: T

AU, OOC, Typos, gaje dan segala kecacatan penulis newbie.

Selamat membaca!

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH

Saya memperingatkan, bagi yang tidak menyukai OOC silahkan pencet tombol BACK.

Hikari Itano humbly present...

 **-SLEEP WALKING-**

"Apa kau yakin? Hinata-chan? Kau aman tanpa _bodyguard_?"

"Hai... daijoubu, Nii-san tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengunci semua pintu dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... bagaimana jika nanti kau.."

"Nii-san! Percayalah padaku! Aku akan membuktikan aku akan baik-baik saja Nii-san, aku janji."

"Tapi..."

"Please... sekali ini saja, aku tak nyaman dengan _bodyguard_."

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kau memintaku seperti ini dan aku mengijinkan?"

"Yayayaya... aku ingat, tapi itu kan sudah lama, itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi lagi Hinata."

"Aku sudah besar, aku sudah 21 tahun... Nii-san, please..."

"..."

"Hallo? Nii-san... tolonglah... suruh _bodyguard_ itu pergi dari apartemenku..."

"..."

"Nii-san, kau tak paham dengan situasiku, mereka membuatku tertekan,"

"..."

"Nii-san, bicaralah... jangan diam saja."

"..."

"Nii-san, aku pindah dari rumah untuk mencari suasana baru, kumohon."

"Hmm... tapi..."

"Bukankah dokter bilang supaya membuat penderita sindrom sleep walking untuk tidak tertekan?"

"Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu,"

"Nii-san, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri. Percayalah..."

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai ucapanmu Hinata, kenapa kau jadi keras kepala?"

"Nii-san, kumohon... sekali ini saja, kau boleh menyuruh _bodyguard_ menjagaku seterusnya jika malam ini aku tak baik baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.. aku sangat yakin."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar sekali, aku sangat sangat sangaaaaat yakin."

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Pleasee... O nii-tan onegai... aku janji akan baik-baik saja."

"Hentikan memanggilku onii-tan Hinata. Rasanya menggelikan, ini seperti bukan dirimu."

"Kalau kau menyuruh bodyguard pergi, aku tidak akan memanggilmu onii-tan lagi."

"Oke! Baiklah... terserah kau saja. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Hontou?"

"Ya, aku akan segera menelfon mereka."

"Arigatou Nii-san, aku janji! Sekarang, suruh mereka pergi."

"Hai... kau harus janji untuk bergegas tidur."

"Siap, oyasuminasai Nii-san,"

"Oyasumi,"

Hinata menutup sambungannya dengan Neji. Dengan senyum yang merekah dia memandangi gagang telepon di ruangan itu. Senyumnya tak kunjung meninggalkan bibir manis itu, bahkan sekarang ia tersenyum dengan memejamkan matanya, senyum yang benar benar disebut senyum bahagia. Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan _bodyguard_ -nya di luar. Sepertinya Neji sedang menelpon mereka.

Hinata mencoba memastikan, dia menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu dan mulai menangkap percakapan yang terjadi di luar kamarnya dengan menggunakan otaknya yang cemerlang itu.

"Moshi-moshi, konbawa _boss_ ,"

"Hai..."

"Hai..."

"Wakarimashita..."

"Hai... kasikomarimashita.. boss"

Suara berat itu terdengar dari balik pintu. Suara yang menyerupai monolog itu sebenarnya adalah dialog antara Neji dengan salah satu _bodyguard_. Akhirnya malam ini dia tidak diperlakukan seperti kaca yang mudah pecah. Senang sekali malam ini ia akan mimpi indah. Senang sekali dia akan tidur dengan tenang tanpa membayangkan ada orang yang mengawasinya.

Terdengar langkah kaki para bodyguard sewaan Neji di luar, langkah kaki mereka semakin menjauh, sampai pada akhirnya langkah itu keluar diikuti suara debaman pelan pintu dan bunyi ' **ting** ' saat pintu dikunci dengan sandi otomatis. Hinata masih menguping, dan terlihat sekali raut wajah gembiranya saat mendengar bunyi pintu terkunci itu. Dia melompat bahagia dan sedikit berlari ke ranjangnya yang sangat nyaman, ia lalu memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayangannya. Boneka itu dia dekap erat-erat, dan ia kembali bernostalgia tentang masa kecilnya yang indah. Masa di mana dia bisa bermain dengan anak seusianya, masa di mana dia bisa merasa bahagia, ya bahagia karena sebuah hal. Sebuah hal yang dapat didefinisikan dengan sebuah kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf dan 4 abjad yaitu A. B. E. S. Jika kata-kata itu di susun, akan terbentuk sebuah sandi. Sandi untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. 19 = B. E. B. A. S.

Hinata menghidupkan lampu bacanya, dia mengambil sebuah buku yang sampulnya bertuliskan 'Hinata's Diary'. Kebiasaan yang menjadi rutinitas sebelum tidur, menulis kejadian hari ini ke dalam buku.

Ia senang karena setiap dia tidak ada kerjaan dan merasa bosan, dia bisa membaca tulisannya sendiri dan mengenang memori lama, dan itu menjaga ingatannya semakin baik, hal itu bisa menghidupkan setiap bagian dari sel otaknya, dan tentunya menulis di buku harian membuatnya tidak perlu membagi rahasia pada orang lain. Dan rahasianya aman, selama dia bisa menjaga rahasia itu tetap menjadi rahasia di mana hanya ia, Tuhan, dan buku itu yang tahu.

Hinata mulai membuka buku harian miliknya, membuka setiap halaman dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, merasakan buku-buku jarinya yang menyentuh setiap torehan tinta buah hasil dari tangannya yang membimbing pulpennya menari-nari hingga menghasilkan tulisan yang mengisi dan menghiasi buku hariannya. Dia membuka halaman tulisan tangannya terakhir pada malam sebelumnya, lalu mengambil pulpen di laci meja dan selanjutnya dia mulai menulis kejadian apa yang ia alami hari ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _10 Juni 2015_

 _Dear Diary, hari ini berlalu seperti biasa. Aku menyelesaikan kuliahku hari ini seperti biasa. Menyelesaikan soal matematika dengan cara yang lebih cepat dari dosenku, rasanya menyenangkan. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seperti biasa. Aku mendapat skor tertinggi dan aku mendapat hadiah. Kali ini, hadiah yang ku dapat adalah buku kumpulan soal olimpiade matematika! Aaaaaa rasanya aku ingin menjerit di saat Kurenai-sensei menyerahkan buku ini padaku. Ini buku yang sangat spesial, buku ini sudah tidak dicetak lagi, dan jangan tanya harganya! ini tak ternilai! Aku tak sabar untuk akhir pekan menyelesaikan soal-soal di buku itu. Tapi... sebenarnya hari ini, ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Aku baru saja menelpon Neji-nii tadi, aku membujuknya agar dia menyuruh bodyguard sewaannya pergi dari apartemenku, awalnya Neji-nii tak yakin akan mengijinkan ku. Tapi aku bersikeras memberinya alasan yang masuk akal, dan aku berhasil! Senangnyaaaaaa..._

 _Hmmm malam mulai larut, sekarang ternyata sudah pukul 11. Seharusnya aku bergegas tidur, tapi sepertinya kesunyian malam membuatku bernostalgia, kebiasaan lamaku, mengenang sesuatu yang pernah terjadi. Dan saat ini aku bernostalgia dengan peristiwa di mana pertama kali aku mengidap sindrom sleep walking, salahkan Neji-nii yang membuatku memikirkannya. Saat itu, tepatnya 11 tahun yang lalu. Aku akan sedikit menceritakannya padamu diary, hari itu adalah hari di mana aku mendapatkan boneka teddy bear kesayanganku ini. Kaa-san bilang, peristiwa itu terjadi di malam tahun baru. Semuanya sudah tidur setelah lelah berpesta, tak terkecuali aku._

 _Aku tertidur lelap setelah kaa-san memberikan pelukan hangat dan kecupan lembut di dahiku, lalu aku masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Di mimpi itu, aku seolah-olah terbangun dari tidurku, mengenakan mantel hangat dan membuka pintu kamarku. Aku berjalan sendirian di koridor, sepertinya semuanya sudah tidur, maka dari itu aku berjalan sangat pelan karena khawatir akan ada orang yang menemukanku. Dalam mimpiku, aku berhasil keluar rumah tanpa membangunkan orang di rumah. Setelah berada di halaman, aku melihat cahaya kembang api. Cahanyanya warna-warni, dan indah sekali! aku berjalan mendekat ke arah cahaya itu. Aku sangat sadar bahwa aku sedang bermimpi, senangnya aku bisa bermimpi indah seperti ini. Salahkan kaa-san dan tou-san yang tidak mengijinkan aku main di luar di saat malam tahun baru. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat sangaaaaat ingin melihat kembang api dari dekat. Ini sangat indah. Senangnya bisa mimpi seperti ini._

 _Dalam mimpi itu, aku terus berjalan pelan, masih dengan memperhatikan langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api. Entah pukul berapa sekarang. Selanjutnya, aku melihat ada seorang anak seumuranku duduk sendiri di sana, di taman depan sekolah. Ia memandang langit malam bertabur kembang api sambil memakan tempura, entah mengapa melihatnya makan lahap aku merasa lapar. Seperti sebuah keajaiban, tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi pas di saat kembang api selesai, hingga anak itu mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Ahhh... malunya aku, meski itu mimpi tapi aku merasa aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Dia mengamatiku sesaat, lalu berkata "Kau sleeping beauty ya? Wahh aku tak menyangka bertemu princess di malam tahun baru," mata laki-laki itu berbinar. Dia terlihat sangat senang, seperti merasa bahwa aku ini putri tidur yang ada di dongeng. Dia tersenyum, dan senyumnya itu entah mengapa membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Kau lapar?" dia menyodorkan tempura yang ia makan, aku mengangguk dan aku mengambil tempura itu, lalu aku memakannya. Dalam mimpiku itu, dia terus mengamatiku. Sesekali aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan rasanya menyenangkan. Setelah aku menghabiskan tempura itu, dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku menuju ke festival di kuil dekat sekolah. Di sana aku dan dia bermain, aku bersenang-senang dengannya. Menangkap ikan mas dengan jaring tipis yang terbuat dari kertas, lalu mencoba topeng-topeng kayu hasil kerajinan, dan terakhir dia hendak mengantarku pulang, tapi langkahnya terhenti._

" _Aku ingin memberi tuan putri hadiah, tapi apa ya?" dia menoleh ke arahku, dan tersenyum. Aku pun kembali membalas senyumnya. Dia menarikku ke tempat lempar panah. Di tempat itu, dia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan koin. Dia memberikan koin pada sang penjual, lalu dia mendapat tiga buah anak panah. Peraturannya, jika bisa menembak sasaran utama, pemenang bisa membawa hadiah spesial. Aku memohon dan berdo'a semoga dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Aku melihatnya menatap fokus saat hendak membidik dan melempar anak panah pertama. Dan tanpa tahu sebabnya, detak jantungku jadi tak beraturan. Apa dia pangeran? Pangeran dalam mimpiku. Hahaha... aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Mimpi itu seperti sangat nyata._

' _ **set**_ _'_

 _Bunyi anak panah pertama yang ia lempar, gagal mengenai sasaran._

 _Selanjutnya dia mengambil napas dan memegang anak panah ke dua. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan sekali lagi aku membalas senyumnya._

 _Karena ini mimpi, aku yakin mimpiku bisa sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. 'Tuhan, ku harap pangeran ini berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!'_

' _ **set**_ _' anak panah ke dua berhasil mengenai sasaran! Aku meloncat senang, begitu pula dia. Eh malahan... ternyata panahnya tidak menancap pada target, hanya mengenai saja. Dia terlihat sedikit cemberut. Lalu dia mengambil napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Tadi adalah koin terakhirku! Aku ingin memberi hadiah pada putri tidur! Kau harus berhasil!" dia berbicara pada anak panah terakhirnya._

 _Dia melempar anak panah terakhirnya, aku merasa jantungku berdegub lebih cepat melihat dia berusaha keras melempar agar kena sasaran_

' _ **set**_ _'_

 _Keinginan pangeran di mimpiku menjadi nyata, dia berhasil! Dia melompat kegirangan, aku juga. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Sang penjual memberi ucapan selamat dan memberikan sebuah boneka teddy bear warna biru dengan balutan seifuku yang memberi kesan manis pada boneka itu._

 _Dia menyerahkan boneka itu padaku, lalu berkata "Putri tidur, ijinkan aku membangunkanmu dan menjadi pangeranmu!" "Tentu saja!" Aku tersenyum dan menerima boneka itu. "Jadi, siapa namamu putri tidur?" "Aku, Hinata. Lalu, siapa dirimu pangeran?" "Aku... aku adalah..." dia belum sempat menyebutkan namanya, tapi selanjutnya aku berganti mimpi, aku merasa terjun ke dalam sebuah lorong yang gelap, aku merasa takut, dan aku memeluk boneka pemberian orang itu dengan sangat erat. Hinata-chan, bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Dan selanjutnya aku bangun dari mimpiku dan menyadari bahwa saat ini aku sudah tidak berada di ranjangku, tapi aku berada di koridor pintu masuk. Masih lengkap dengan mantel dan boneka teddy bear warna biru yang kupeluk erat. Hari sudah pagi ternyata._

 _Saat itu aku sadar bahwa yang malam itu kualami adalah kejadian nyata. Diary, bukankah itu ending cerita yang sangat menggantung? Aku punya bukti untuk menjelaskan bahwa peristiwa itu nyata. Boneka yang kupegang ini benar-benar nyata. Itu lah saat di mana aku pertama kali tidur berjalan. Entahlah... sampai sekarang aku belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang memberi boneka ini dan ingin jadi pangeranku. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya. Siapa dia. Di mana dia. Hmmm sayang sekali diary, sekarang aku sudah pindah. Aku sekarang di Tokyo, dan dulu aku bertemu dengannya di Yomiyama._

 _Gara-gara kejadian itu, setiap malam tahun baru aku mengunjungi kuil di dekat sekolah, berharap aku akan bertemu dengan dia lagi, tapi saat itu tak pernah datang lagi, hingga sebelas tahun ini berlalu. Kadang aku bertanya, apakah itu hanya mimpi? Tapi aku selalu yakin, itu nyata. Benar benar sangat nyata dan kualami._

 _Hummm... sudah jam 12 malam diary, aku harus tidur. Selamat malam diary, oyasumi._

 _The sleeping beauty_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata menutup buku hariannya, memasukkannya dalam laci meja. Hinata menghidupkan lampu kamar dan menuju ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil sebuah piyama tipis berwarna baby pink. Kebetulan cuaca malam ini sedikit panas meski AC di kamarnya sudah sangat dingin. Mungkin efek suhu musim panas di Tokyo yang mencapai 41 derajat celcius tadi sepanjang hari, memecahkan rekor suhu terpanas sebelumnya yang hanya 39 derajat celcius. Hinata meletakkan piyama itu di ranjangnya, lalu ia menuju ke kamar mandi. ' _sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika berendam sebelum tidur._ ' Batin Hinata. Ia pun mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat, air hangat akan membuatnya merasa dingin setelah berendam. Ia menuangkan cairan sabun beraroma Lavender yang menenangkan dan menghidupkan lilin aromaterapi.

Dia berdiri persis di depan kaca, memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang anggun dan cantik. Hinata melepas dress warna biru pastel yang ia kenakan. Dress itu turun secara dramatis, menjadi seonggok kain yang tak berbentuk di bawah kaki jenjangnya. Dia meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dia melepas garter belt (celana dalam dengan bawahan stocking yang dihubungkan dengan tali menyerupai belt) yang ia kenakan, selanjutnya melepas bra yang ia kenakan. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya yang polos sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan kosong.

Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah siap untuk menempuh hidup baru. Ayahnya pun sudah mendesak untuk menyuruhnya menikah, bahkan ibunya sudah menunjukkan foto beberapa anak laki-laki yang hendak meminangnya, tapi Hinata tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Hinata ingin pangeran yang berada di mimpinya. Pangeran tampan dengan mata teduh yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dan membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Apa benar? Dia nyata? Seperti boneka teddy bear yang ia dapatkan?

Hinata berbalik dan melihat pantulan punggungnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo, sudah panjang. Rambutnya lurus, tebal, dan halus, dengan aroma vanila yang manis, dia memegang ujung rambutnya dan menghirup aroma ujung rambutnya, itu membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia ingat waktu kecil rambutnya selalu pendek. Dia senang dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, kembali melihat pantulan dirinya dari depan, entah mengapa sampai saat ini dia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain selain pangeran kecil yang ia temui saat bermimpi, pangeran yang memberikan boneka itu. Kenapa disaat dia didekati pria lain dia malah menutup diri. Hinata menyentuh dadanya, merasakan degupan jantungnya sendiri dan kembali mengingat wajah pangeran kecilnya itu. Pipinya merona di saat sedang memikirkan pangeran kecil itu. ' _apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?_ ' itulah yang ada di benak Hinata.

Gemericik air yang tumpah dari bathtub menyadarkan Hinata kembali, dia lalu mematikan kran air. Menggelung rambut panjangnya dan memakai penutup rambut, lalu ia masuk ke dalam bathtub yang sudah penuh busa dengan aroma lavender. Tenang, sunyi, dan damai. Dia membersihkan badannya. Dia merilekskan ototnya dan memejamkan mata, menikmati acara berendam yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki baru saja sampai di lantai teratas sebuah kawasan apartemen mewah, sedikit heran karena tidak disuguhi pemandangan _bodyguard_. ' _Hmmm mungkin sedang pergi_ ' laki-laki itu membatin. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, ia lalu memencet tombol kunci apartemen otomatis dan ' **ting** ' pintu terbuka. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Tadaima..."

.

.

.

.

Author Notes:

Ada yang tahu siapa pangeran kecil itu? (Hinata aja nggak tahu)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
